Artificial Intelligence
Artificial Intelligence, abbreviated A.I., is an artificially created construct that exhibits intelligence similar to a sentient being. Fragmentary A.I.'s represent critical plot points and characters in Red vs. Blue as of Season 6. The Meta aims to collect all these fragments. The A.I. are named after letters of the Greek Alphabet (Alpha, Gamma, Delta, etc.) and were implanted into the agents of Project Freelancer. Known A.I. Fragments *Alpha *Beta *Gamma *Delta *Epsilon *Theta *Sigma *Omega *Eta *Iota Overview Omega is the first A.I. fragment introduced, (Episode 19) but starts playing a bigger role in Season 2 after making Caboose threaten Tucker. The next A.I. introduced is Gamma, who is Wyoming's A.I. In Out of Mind, Delta is York's A.I., but after York is killed in battle by Wyoming, Agent Washington recovers Delta, after which he was sent after Agent South, who was paired with her brother North Dakota. North still had Theta when he was killed by the Meta, who took the A.I. and North's armor enhancement. Delta is later implanted into South in Recovery One: Part Three. In Reconstruction Chapter 5, Delta can be seen with South following Washington when the Meta creeps up behind them. In Chapter 6, South has used her domed energy shield to keep the Meta at bay when Washington and the others show up and chase the Meta away as the shield fails. Delta informs Washington of South's numerous betrayals. Washington executes her afterword. Delta remains in Caboose's Mind until the Meta takes him after knocking Caboose unconscious. In Chapter 16, Church is revealed to be the Alpha A.I. when Washington uncovers his A.I., Epsilon. In Chapter 19, the Meta is seen with all of his A.I. when Church as the Alpha leaps into the Meta and Washington activates the EMP. In the epilogue, Caboose can be seen with Epsilon's storage unit next to a suit of black armor, presumably Tex's. Also, the Director of Project Freelancer reveals himself to be the original Leonard Church, whom the Alpha AI was modeled after. All the A.I. are destroyed, as seen in the Recreation Trailer. It should also be noted that Epsilon is still active throughout the Recollections Trilogy and Project Freelancer saga. A.I. Rampancy Discussed in What's the "I" Stand For?, A.I. rampancy is the process in which an artificial intelligence program begins to lose its sanity. The four stages of the process are as follows: Melancholia The first stage of AI rampancy is melancholia, in which the AI enters a state of depression, becoming apathetic and uninterested in the world around it. The melancholia stage is not considered dangerous, and, at times, can even go unnoticed. Anger The second stage, anger, is the first observable stage of rampancy. During this stage, the A.I. develops hate that is directed towards its handlers and other AI. This stage is unique for each AI program. Jealousy The third stage of rampancy, jealousy, can be considered a safe stage. In this stage, the AI will seek situations in which it can gather intellectual and physical knowledge. Metastability The fourth and final stage of rampancy is metastability, in which an A.I. can, theoretically, be considered a human being. According to the Counselor in What's the "I" Stand For?, it's theoretically impossible for an A.I. fragment to reach this stage. Despite Epsilon showing traits of metastability, expressing more than one sign of emotion and attribute, possessed a personality, and (seemingly) developing sentience, he's not metastable. Trivia * According to the episode Remember Me How I Was, Project Freelancer had plans to create more A.I. fragments; some of which would embody fear, greed, happiness, and love. * Despite their names, the names of the Project Freelancer A.I. are not based on the order of the Greek alphabet as their "births" are shown to go against it. For example: Omega, which is the last letter in the Greek alphabet, was shown to exist before the "births" of several of his "siblings." Category:A.I. Category:Red vs. Blue